Hope
by Chihiro Abangnya Tetsuya
Summary: Tetsuna mencintai Akashi, tetai Akashi hanya mencintai Kouri. Akafem!Kuro slibing Akafem!Furi
1. Chapter 1

Title : Hope

Pair : AkaxFem!Kuro, slibing AkaxFem!Furi, AoxFem!Kuro

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warn : OOC, Typos, abal-abal, angst gagal(?) Romance hancur lebur/?. AU!Hospital, Doctor!Akashi, Pasien!Kuroko, Pasien!Furihata

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Seorang gadis bersurai senada langit musim panas tampak sedang duduk di atas ranjang putih dengan selang infusan menancap di lengan kirinya. Iris senada dengan warna lautan itu mengobservasi lingkungan di luar jendela ruang rawat kelas 1 miliknya.

Kuroko Tetsuna, 20 Tahun, mengidap penyakit HIV hingga membuatnya tidak bisa bermain di luar dengan bebas. Tiga tahun belakangan, penyakit Kuroko semakin parah hingga ia terus dirawat di Tokyo Hospital City yang merupakan salah satu Rumah Sakit besar di Tokyo.

Tok.. Tok..

Suara ketukan pintu dan sosok bersurai senada api merah menyembul dari balik pintu, kemeja biru muda dan jas putih khas dokter muncul. Sosok itu masuk dan menutup pintu ruang rawat Tetsuna dengan perlahan.

"Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang, Kuroko-san?"

"Aku baik, Akashi-sensei."

"Syukurlah kalau kau merasa begitu, aku akan memeriksamu dulu."

Akashi Seijuro, 23 tahun seorang dokter muda yang bekerja di Tokyo Hospital City. Dokter yang khusus merawat Kuroko. Sejak awal Kuroko masuk rumah sakit itu, Akashi lah yang selalu ada di sampingnya untuk menemani Kuroko untuk sekedar berbincang atau saling berbagi.

Tetsuna tersenyum tipis. Diam-diam Tetsuna menyimpan perasaan pada dokter muda itu sejak awal ia masuk ke Rumah Sakit.

"Hari ini membaik ya? Kurasa kau akan segera pulang, Kuroko-san" Ujar Akashi dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Benarkah? Aku sudah tidak sabar." Senyum tipis mengembang di paras minim ekspresi Tetsuna.

"Kuroko-san, aku ada permintaan."

"Apa itu?"

"Bisa kau menemaniku ke Pusat Kota besok pagi?"

"Mau apa memang?"

"Kouri-chan ulang tahun, aku ingin memberinya hadiah" semburat kemerahan mampir di wajah tampan Akashi. Tetsuna hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sambil menahan sakit yang luar biasa di dalam dadanya.

Furihata Kouri adalah pasien penyakit paru-paru di bilik sebelah. Orang yang terlampau penakut namun berwajah imut. Dan Akashi menyukainya. Sudah lama. Tetsuna selalu mendengarkan jika Akashi mulai bercerita tentang Kouri dan meminta saran Tetsuna untuk mendapatkan Kouri. Bahkan, tidak jarang Tetsuna membantu Akashi untuk membujuk Kouri.

Itu menyakitkan.

Tapi, Tetsuna selalu menahannya. Ia tidak mau orang yang ia cintai sedih. Setidaknya, cukup Tetsuna saja yang merasa sakit. PHP itu rasanya seperti dibawa kelangit lalu di hempaskan ke bumi dengan sangat sadis. Tetsuna merasakannya.

Tetsuna mengangguk tanda setuju untuk mengantar Akashi ke pusat kota besok pagi. Lagipula, sudah lama Tetsuna tidak pergi keluar. Menyesakkan memang. Tapi, entahlah Tetsuna sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu.

"Jadi menurutmu aksesoris adalah hadiah yang bagus?" Tanya Akashi pada Tetsuna saat mereka sedang berjalan menelusuri trotoar pagi itu.

Tetsuna mengangguk. "Biasanya gadis-gadis akan menyukai itu"

"Baiklah, terima kasih Tetsuna. Nanti bantu aku memilihkannya ya?"

" _Hai'_ Akashi-kun"

Jangan heran kenapa nama panggilan mereka berubah ketika mereka diluar karena diluar rumah sakit mereka tak ubahnya seperti sepasang adik-kakak bagi Akashi. Tetsuna sendiri sudah mengerti posisinya. Kouri berusia 22 tahun sementara dirinya masih berusia 23 tahun, tentu saja Akashi akan memilih Kouri. Sejujurnya, Tetsuna ingin sekali memberitahu Kouri betapa beruntungnya ia yang dicintai oleh Akashi.

Tapi Tetsuna bisa apa? Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan mendukung Akashi. Walaupun konsekuensinya adalah rasa sakit yang sangat menusuk dan menyesakkan dadanya.

Toko Aksesoris Daiya itu besar dan terkenal dengan harganya yang melambung tinggi. Hanya orang-orang berlebihan uang yang berbelanja di toko ini. Bahkan Tetsuna tidak habis pikir kenapa orang-orang kaya itu selalu menghabiskan uang mereka dengan berbelanja hal yang tidak penting.

Akashi menarik tangan Tetsuna mendekat ke etalase, tersenyum lembut ke arah gadis berambut soft blue itu.

"Pilihlah apapun yang kau suka"

"Akashi-kun, disini mahal kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, pilih saja"

Tetsuna lupa tujuannya kemari untuk membeli aksesoris hadiah untuk Kouri. Tetsuna terlalu terbawa suasana, itu adalah hak Akashi untuk membelikan hadiah apapun untuk Kouri.

 _'Kau bodoh, Tetsuna'_

Berkeliling sebentar di dalam toko itu sudah membuat kaki Tetsuna pegal. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan tidur, tapi sepertinya Tetsuna harus menelan keinginan itu dulu sekarang.

Iris aquamarine Tetsuna menyusuri etalase aksesoris cincin dan kalung. Semuanya terlalu mewah hingga Tetsuna tidak begitu yakin Kouri akan menyukainya. Irisnya kembali menjelajah ke etalase yang lain. Ia sedikit tersenyum menatap sebuah cincin pasangan bermotif indah. Ia memegangnya dan memasangnya di jari manisnya.

 _'Seandainya aku dan Akashi-kun yang memakainya'_

"Tetsuna?"

Sang empunya nama terlonjak kaget.

"A-akashi-kun?! Sejak kapan ada disana?"

"Sejak kau senyum-senyum sendiri sambil melihat cincin itu"

"Maafkan aku..."

"Kau ada _recommend_? Aku belum menemukan apapun yang cocok"

"I-ini bagus. Akashi-kun mau lihat?"

Cincin dilepas dari jari manis. Akashi menerimanya, ia melihat cincin itu dengan seksama lalu tersenyum. Sepertinya Akashi tertarik pada cincin pilihan Tetsuna.

"Ini pilihan bagus, Tetsuna. Terima kasih"

Ciuman di pipi menjadi penutup acara jalan-jalan singkat Akashi dan Tetsuna.

 _'Ciuman yang tidak berarti apa-apa ya?'_

Tringgg

Tubuh membungkuk mengambil benda yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Tetsuna sedikit menatap nanar pada benda itu dan menyembunyikannya dibalik saku bajunya.

 _'Aku tidak ingin... Akashi-kun meninggalkanku'_

Keegoisan Tetsuna memenangkan pergelutan hatinya.

Hal yang tidak ingin dilihat Tetsuna saat ini adalah Akashi -orang yang dicintainya- sedang berdiri di depan gadis berambut cokelat yang belakangan dekat dengannya. Si pemuda merah menunjukan cincin yang dikagumi Tetsuna kemarin, lalu si gadis cokelat tersenyum malu malu dan menerima cincin itu. Tetsuna hanya bisa membisu menahan sakit hatinya. Lalu tersenyum.

 _'Syukurlah, Akashi-kun pasti gembira sekarang'_

Tungkai digerakkan meninggalkan ruangan dimana Kouri dirawat, pupus sudah nafsu makannya padahal itu pertama kalinya sejak 3 hari terakhir ia tidak mau makan. Tatapan tidak fokus hingga tak sengaja tubuh ringkih menubruk pemuda yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tetsu?"

"Aomine-kun?"

To be continued

A/N : hi, minna. Maaf Seita baru sempet post ff terbaru seita dan ga bisa ngelanjutin lagi yang detective level S nya. Tapi, kalau mau ada yang collab bareng seita ngelanjutin ff itu kalian bisa pm seita ke akun ffn seita, sebenernya seita juga butuh bantuan sih. /nyengir/

Makasih udah mau nyempetin baca, mereview dan memfavorite karya seita yang abal-abal.

Salam hangat,

Hasegawa Seita


	2. Chapter 2

"Tetsu?"

"Aomine-kun?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Kudengar ka-..."

"Kita bicara di tempat lain, Aomine-kun"

Tangan si gadis biru muda menarik lengan pemuda dim di dekatnya. Menariknya ke ruang rawatnya dengan langkah tergesa-gesa membuat yang di tarik merasa heran dengan tingkah sahabat yang ia kenal sejak SMP itu.

Title : Hope

Pair : AkaxFem!Kuro, slibing AkaxFem!Furi, AoxFem!Kuro

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warn : OOC, Typos, abal-abal, angst gagal(?) Romance hancur lebur/?. AU!Hospital, Doctor!Akashi, Pasien!Kuroko, Pasien!Furihata

Happy Reading

Pintu ruang rawat VIP itu di tutup oleh gadis bersurai biru langit itu. Menunduk dalam dan merosot terduduk di bawah pintu. Pemuda dim bernama Aomine Daiki itu langsung menahan tubuh Tetsuna yang tampak sangat rapuh, membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat si pemuda dim.

"O-oi Tetsu, kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Aomine khawatir.

"Aku... Aku..."

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Tetsu."

Pelukan hangat seorang Aomine membuat Tetsuna tidak lagi bisa menahan tangisan kencangnya. Jujur saja, hati Tetsuna sudah benar-benar hancur saat ini. Nasib baik bagi Aomine yang mendadak bosan membaca majalah nistanya dan datang ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Tetsuna, sahabatnya sejak dulu. Pikiran Aomine penuh dengan pertanyaan dan makian bagi siapapun yang telah berani melukai sahabat dekatnya. Siapapun itu tidak akan mudah di maafkan, tapi yang terpenting adalah membuat Tetsuna bicara tentang siapa yang telah berani membuatnya menangis.

Suara tangisan mereda, bibir tipis itu mulai bercerita pada sang sahabat tentang apa yang terjadi. Aomine hanya bisa mengelus punggung sang gadis biru langit dengan penuh keprihatinan dan merapalkan sumpah serapah bagi Akashi Seijuro yang berani-beraninya membuat Tetsuna-nya menangis.

"Lupakan saja dokter sialan itu, Tetsu. Banyak orang yang menginginkanmu menjadi kekasih mereka!"

"Sudahlah Aomine-kun... Aku baik-baik saja"

"Aku akan mengurus kepindahanmu dari rumah sakit ini, kalau tidak aku ingin kau ditangani dokter lain!"

"Jangan pindah! Itu akan memakan biaya lagi..." Tetsuna menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ia tidak bisa lagi bertemu atau tatap muka dengan Akashi.

Aomine geram. "Aku akan meminta Midorima yang merawatmu dan melarang si brengsek Akashi itu menemuimu"

Langkah kaki dan bantingan pintu penuh emosi menjadi ketukan palu final tentang keputusan sepihak seorang Aomine Daiki. Tetsuna hanya bisa terdiam diatas kasurnya, menatap nanar pintu yang baru saja ditutup kasar. Mungkin pemandangan Akashi dan Kouri tadi adalah kali terakhir Tetsuna melihat sosok yang dicintainya. Melihat pemandangan menyakitkan lalu sosok itu menghilang.

Menyakitkan.

Menyesakkan.

Tapi ia bisa apa?.

Pagi itu, Tetsuna dibangunkan dari tidurnya untuk pengecekan rutin. Bukan merah darah yang menyambutnya melainkan hijau klorofil dengan kacamatanya. Dadanya nyeri, ia ingin Akashi-nya, ia ingin bersama dengan Akashi, orang yang ia cintai.

Namun di tepis lagi keinginan itu. 'Dia sudah menjadi milik Kouri. Lupakan Akashi-kun'

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan terlewat, kondisi Tetsuna terus memburuk. Aomine terus menerus menunggui dan menjaga Tetsuna. Akashi sendiri berusaha senormal mungkin menjalani aktifitasnya walau dalam hati ia sangat mencemaskan Tetsuna. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia sangat mencemaskan Tetsuna dibanding senang dengan kesembuhan Kouri.

Semakin lama Kouri menyadari keanehan pada Akashi. Kondisi Tetsuna yang memburuk membuat Akashi terus merasa lesu seolah benar-benar tidak ada semangat, belum lagi larangan keras untuknya agar tidak menemui Tetsuna itu membuatnya frustasi dan jengkel setengah mati. Ia ingin memastikan kondisi adik angkatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bukan melalui perantara Midorima.

Lalu, bagi Akashi hari-hari selanjutnya bagai klise tidak berwarna. Hitam dan putih dengan latar abu-abu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Januari, 29. Kouri datang ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Akashi. Tekadnya sudah bulat dan ia sudah yakin dengan keputusannya. Membuat si sahabat yang sudah dekat selama di rumah sakit menderita. Walau tidak rela, Kouri harus melakukan ini.

"Seijuro-san, aku ingin kita putus!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Januari 30, cincin dipegang Akashi. Ia berdiri di depan ruang rawat VIP dengan wajah geram. Ia ingin masuk menemui Tetsuna, tapi kenapa Aomine terus menerus melarangnya masuk ke dalam? Akashi benar-benar ingin meminta maaf karena terus menerus menyakiti Tetsuna. Ia ingin masuk. Tapi, apa daya lagi-lagi Akashi terusir dan tidak bisa masuk karena ketatnya penjagaan Aomine.

Akashi ingin memberikan cincin yang dikembalikan Kouri pada Tetsuna. Betapa bodohnya ia, Tetsuna menginginkan cincin itu, tapi ia malah memberinya pada orang lain. Akashi hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya di ruangannya. Memukul tembok sekeras mungkin untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di tanggal 31 januari, kondisi Tetsuna sudah sangat buruk. Tangan yang hanya tampak seperti tulang dibungkus kulit itu di genggam erat oleh Aomine dan kerabat yang menungguinya. Tetsuna membisikkan hal yang berhasil membuat mata Aomine membulat. Ia tidak bisa berkata tidak untuk Tetsuna saat ini.

"Aomine-...kun... To-long... A-ku ingin ber-temu A-kashi-kun..."

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu di buka kasar, sosok Akashi masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Memeluk sosok ringkih itu dengan erat seolah jika ia melepaskannya, Tetsuna akan menghilang menjadi sepihan abu. Tidak! Akashi tidak mau itu terjadi. Ribuan kata maaf keluar dari bibir Akashi, tangisan pecah seolah tidak malu ditonton, permintaan janji yang tidak mungkin di penuhi Tetsuna.

Bibir tipis itu terbuka melantunkan sebuah permintaan dari gadis senada langit cerah itu.

"A-ku mencin-tai A-kashi-kun... M-maaf aku me-nyembunyi-kan... Cin-cin pasangan un-tuk Kou-ri-chan"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Tetsuna, maafkan aku."

"A-kashi-kun... Aku p-punya permintaan..."

"Katakan saja Tetsuna, apapun akan kuberikan!"

"A-ayo bertukar C-cincin..."

Anggukan dan Akashi langsung mengambil tangan kanan Tetsuna yang sudah sangat kurus itu dengan hati-hati melingkarkan cincin kesukaan Tetsuna itu di jari manisnya, begitu pula Tetsuna yang menyematkan cincin pasangan itu di jari manis Akashi. Tepukan tangan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu membuat Tetsuna senang juga pelukan dari Akashi.

Atmosfir haru biru sangat kuat di ruangan itu hingga terakhir ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah melantunkan kata cinta untuk Akashi. Dan kemudian tangisan dan panggilan namanya menjadi pengantar kepergian Kuroko Tetsuna ke alam lain yang lebih indah. Surga.

-FIN-


End file.
